


Главное имя

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Мей Подколодный (meipodk)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, драма, упоминание секса со всякими там смертными
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%20%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Summary: Кроули, как оказалось, ревнует.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Главное имя

— Что, прости?

Вопреки его ожиданиям, Кроули не покраснел. Он и в лице-то не переменился, только бровь вскинул. Азирафель шумно выдохнул, нервно сжал-разжал кулаки.

— Я, — мягко повторил он, — согласен перевести наши отношения в другую плоскость. Раз уж мы на нашей собственной стороне.

Кроули молчал томительные семнадцать секунд. Потом негромко хмыкнул.

— А с чего ты взял, что мне это нужно?

Азирафель обмер. Оторопел. Обалдел — и другие синонимы, которых он знал около сотни.

— В каком смысле?

— С чего ты взял, — с едва различимым шипением повторил Кроули, — что мне нужно… как ты сказал? Переводить отношения в другую плоскость?

— Но ты же искуситель, — беспомощно пробормотал Азирафель. — Это же в твоей натуре, разве нет?

— Я ис-с-скушаю, ангел, — вот теперь он точно шипел, плохой знак, — на то, чего люди сами хотят. Я искус-с-ситель, но это не значит, что я трахнул Еву, Адама, Древо и яблоко.

Азирафель вздрогнул и потупился. Так неловко он себя чувствовал разве что от вопроса Всевышней о мече.

— Нет, разумеется, вовсе нет. Но… Что, совсем? Совсем не нужно?

— Я же не ты.

А вот это уже прозвучало обидно.

Да, Азирафель был гедонистом. Он любил вкусную еду, комфорт, секс, в конце концов. Раньше Кроули это не напрягало — или он не показывал?

Он поджал губы, выпрямился, расправляя плечи.

— Мне кажется, это не твоё дело, дорогой…

— Да что ты? — Кроули ухмыльнулся. — Ты же хочешь другую плоскость, нет? В таком случае это моё дело. Поговорить о бывших и всё такое.

Азирафель едва успел открыть рот, но Кроули прервал его небрежным жестом.

— Не трудись, ангел. Мне неинтересно. Предлагаю забыть об этом разговоре. Завтра в шесть, «Ритц»?

Ему оставалось только беспомощно кивнуть. Кроули улыбнулся — мягко, почти ласково, совершенно не демонически.

— Увидимся.

Он ушёл, покачивая невозможными бёдрами. Ушёл — не то поливать запуганные растения, не то творить мелкие шалости, неважно.

Важно: Азирафель был глубоко озадачен.

— Кроули, — сказал он через неделю, тепло улыбаясь, — не мог бы ты включить свою любимую музыку?

«Бентли» вильнула, Кроули едва успел схватиться за руль.

— Да запросто, — пробормотал он и поставил нужный диск. Азирафель прикрыл глаза, вспоминая текст.

— О, ты заставляешь меня жить, — пропел он с невинным видом. И покосился на Кроули. Тот с каменным лицом вдавил педаль газа. Азирафель вскрикнул и вцепился в ручку над дверью. Возможно, задача была далеко не такой простой, как он себе нафантазировал.

Кроули не отреагировал на ужин. Не повёлся на романтическую атмосферу. Не оценил серенаду. Он аккуратно стряхивал с себя руки Азирафеля, беспечно улыбался и шутил.

И никакой «другой плоскости».

Азирафель твёрдо пообещал себе, что эта попытка будет последней. Он пригласил Кроули в кино. Озаботился билетами на «места для поцелуев». Видит Бог, Азирафель никогда ещё так не старался.

Кроули равнодушно смотрел в экран, где яростно совокуплялась парочка смертных.

— Неужели тебе всё равно? — не выдержал Азирафель. Он пропустил почти весь фильм, глядя только на точёный профиль, и думал о том, какими эти острые скулы могли быть на вкус.

— Я же не ты, — спокойно повторил Кроули. Уголок его губ дёрнулся. — Не понимаю, что в этом такого. Пустое.

«Пустое».

Пустым Азирафель себя и чувствовал. Проводив Кроули, он вместо магазина отправился в ближайший бар, заказал две бутылки виски и отвратительно надрался.

— Понимаешь, — пьяно говорил он кому-то на своих коленях, поглаживая острое плечо, — я ведь его люблю. А ему не надо.

— Ми-и-илый, — пропел кто-то ему в ухо, — он просто не ценит.

— Не ценит, — огорчённо повторил Азирафель. Джон, Джим или Джеймс — Азирафель не запомнил — обмяк на нём, счастливо постанывая, тёрся, словно мартовский кот. Азирафель — о, Азирафель только грустил, не забывая посылать волны благодати по телу блаженствующего смертного.

Кроули. Кроули. Кроули.

Как же так вышло, что Первоискуситель оказался настолько равнодушным?

Приятная тяжесть исчезла с его коленей, возвращая в реальность.

— Что такое?.. — растерялся Азирафель, поднял взгляд — и замер.

Кроули стоял над ним, и даже сквозь очки его взгляд обжигал.

— Кроули! — он обрадовался было, но тут же осёкся.

— Идём, — сквозь зубы сказал Кроули и с силой дёрнул его за локоть. Весьма болезненно, между прочим.

Азирафель с трудом переставлял ноги, а Кроули тащил его за собой, легко скользя в толпе. Взгляд Азирафеля сам собой очутился на тощей заднице, такой желанной и любимой, и Азирафель потянулся рукой, погладил, не удержавшись.

Кроули будто споткнулся, сжал его руку ещё сильнее, выволок из бара, затащил в грязный заплёванный тупичок, прижал к прохладной кирпичной стене.

— А ну, — звенящим шёпотом приказал Кроули, — трезвей.

Азирафель подчинился. Голова закружилась, во рту тут же стало премерзко, он неловко улыбнулся.

— Я думал, ты уехал… — Кроули договорить не дал, впился в губы болезненным, мучительным поцелуем, втёрся бёдром между ног, втиснул в ледяную стену. Азирафель ответил пусть не сразу, но охотно, раскрыл губы навстречу, потянул на себя — и…

И всё закончилось.

Кроули отпрыгнул, будто ужаленный, утёр губы рукавом.

— Увидимся, — бросил он напоследок.

Азирафель со стоном сполз вниз, прижал ко лбу дрожащую руку.

Кроули с его невозможным ртом, бёдрами — хорошо, невозможным был на деле он весь — явился через неделю.

— Я принёс вина, — заявил он, небрежно улыбаясь. Азирафелю захотелось развоплотиться.

Нет, правда, где он опять напортачил?

Вино оказалось превосходным. На вкус. Оно то ли не пьянило, то ли Азирафель был слишком взвинчен.

— Кроули, — осторожно начал он. Рука дрогнула, вино плеснуло на драгоценные книги, Кроули недовольно зашипел, чудеснул пятно прочь. — Кроули, что происходит?

— А что происходит? — невинно переспросил тот. Азирафель вздохнул.

— Тебе не нравится секс? — жалобно сказал он. У Кроули вино пошло носом, он закашлялся, утирая лицо.

— Не нравится.

Азирафель ахнул, выпрямился.

— Не нравится секс тебя и других, — продолжил Кроули и оскалился — болезненно, горько. Азирафель сглотнул. Всё, что он собирался сказать, разом потеряло смысл, ему стало так стыдно, как не было даже когда Всевышняя спросила, куда делся меч.

— Кроули, — промямлил Азирафель.

— Мне пора, — он поднялся плавно, змеино, мягко. Глянул поверх очков. — Бывай.

Но ведь они были на своей стороне. Разве не так?

Азирафель пытался забыться. Он заново открыл для себя мексиканскую, полинезийскую и чилийскую кухню. Без Кроули даже самые острые блюда казались пресными.

В конце концов он обозлился.

Это был праведный гнев. Во всяком случае, именно так говорил себе Азирафель, жёстко двигая бёдрами, втрахивая очередного рыжего (рыжего, рыжего) смертного в неудобный диван. Тому нравилось, конечно; годы практики не прошли даром, Азирафель прекрасно знал, что и как нужно делать, где трогать, куда, мать его, нажимать.

— Кроули, — выстонал Азирафель, прижимаясь к худому рыжему (рыжему!) человеку, раскрываясь, позволяя войти глубже. Тот хрипло застонал, выплёскиваясь, дрожа всем телом.

Не то.

Всё не то, Азирафель без Кроули задыхался.

Именно поэтому он не выдержал. Поднялся в лифте, нервно сжимая в руках носовой платок, постучал в дверь. Кроули не открыл, и Азирафель сосредоточился, заставил помпезную, невероятно дорогую квартиру впустить его.

Кроули спал, трогательно подложив ладони под впалую щёку. Азирафеля затопило привычной волной нежности, он одёрнул себя, присел на широкую кровать.

— Кроули, — тихо позвал он. Тот, конечно, не шелохнулся, пусть сбилось на миг дыхание. Просто один сон перешёл в другой. Азирафель знал, как это бывает, неважно, что лишь теоретически.

Прошла неделя. За ней другая, третья, вскоре Азирафель потерял им счёт, он безмолвно стерёг сон Кроули, смахивал с него пыль и, кажется, погибал понемногу с каждым глубоким вдохом.

— Ангел, — Кроули сонно моргнул, зевнул, потянулся. — Ты что тут?..

— Я мудак, — выпалил Азирафель и зажмурился.

— Мудак, — совершенно спокойно согласился Кроули. — Сколько?

— На третьей тысяче я перестал считать, — признался Азирафель. Стыд жёг, скручивался болезненной пружиной где-то под рёбрами.

— О, — подчёркнуто ровно произнёс Кроули. — Но тебе было хорошо?

— Нет, — твёрдо — так твёрдо, сам от себя не ждал — сказал Азирафель. — Нет, это другое.

— Разница? — Кроули смотрел на него будто спокойно, но янтарно-жёлтые глаза выдавали нервозность, радужка расплылась, вытеснила белок.

— Они не ты, — удивительно, как интересно было разглядывать собственные ладони. Линия жизни, бесконечно долгая, линия ума. Всё это придумали смертные. Не ошиблись, конечно.

— Вот оно что, — мягко проговорил Кроули. Азирафелю больно было смотреть на него, Кроули — прекрасный, восхитительный, изумительный Кроули — расплывался безобразными пятнами. Азирафель не сразу понял, что дело всего-то в слезах.

Кроули вдруг оказался рядом, обнял и руками, и крыльями, защищая от всего на свете, кроме совести.

— Прости, — только и смог сказать Азирафель в родное голое плечо. — Кроули, я…

— Пётр. Мария. Элиас. Патрик, — Кроули говорил и говорил, и эти имена оказались болезненней любых вериг. — Гарри. Уильям. Гвинет. Лилия. Оскар…

На Оскаре Кроули сбился, выдохнул с ненавистью. Азирафель вдруг подумал: благодать благодатью, но в Аду наверняка варились все. Все, кого он, идиот, перестал считать после трёх тысяч. Уж Кроули об этом позаботился.

Лучше бы его казнили, отстранённо подумал Азирафель. Сгорел бы — и поделом, но ведь Кроули спас, он был рядом, так близко всё это время, спасал, защищал. Оберегал.

Очередное имя — Азирафель не понял, какое именно — клеймом отпечаталось на виске. Кроули мягко раскачивался, держа его в коконе из перьев и стыда.

— Шес-с-сть тысяч лет, — голос Кроули был и в ушах, и в голове — повсюду, — вс-с-се эти…

— Только ты, — перебил Азирафель, провёл зачарованно раскрытой ладонью по иссиня-чёрным перьям, — только. Ты.

— Не лги, — взмолился Кроули. Крылья пропали, остались только они двое — демон с мольбой во взгляде и жалкое, мерзкое нечто.

— Только ты, — повторил он, целуя выпирающую косточку на запястье.

Молить о прощении у Всевышней было легче.

У Кроули — невозможно.

— Ангел, — трудно проговорил он. Слабо улыбнулся, будто показывая: всё в порядке. Я переживу, я сильный.

— Я с самого начала знал, — выпалил Азирафель. — Кроули, я…

— Ты такой умный, — устало сказал Кроули, — как, скажи, кто-то настолько умный может быть таким кретином?

— Это непостижимо, — Азирафель всхлипнул совсем по-человечески, рассмеялся сквозь слёзы. Кроули бережно провёл большим пальцем под глазом, собирая влагу, зачем-то сунул в рот.

— Говорят, ангельские слёзы — охуенное лекарство, — невнятно проговорил он. — Как думаешь, врут?

— Это ты придумал.

— Я, — согласился Кроули, и мир вдруг перевернулся. Или это была всего лишь комната? Плевать, важно, что Кроули оказался на нём, тёрся, ласкался, прижимался. — С ними было лучше?

— Нет, — голова кружилась, кружилось всё вокруг, Азирафель закрыл глаза — те, основные — но всё равно видел Кроули и не мог оторваться.

— Не лги, — велел Кроули, прогнулся, впустил, жаркий, раскалённый. — Лучше?

— Нет, — выдохнул Азирафель, взялся руками за бёдра, покрывшиеся вдруг блестящей чешуёй.

Кроули мерно раскачивался на нём, впускал член в себя, выгибался ненормально, целовал ноги, и всё шептал:

— Лучше?

— Нет, нет, нет, — исступленно повторял Азирафель.

— Лучше? — задыхаясь, повторил Кроули, весь сжался, впился заострёнными когтями в плечи, простонал что-то.

— Нет, — повторил на выдохе Азирафель.

Кроули умиротворённо лежал у него на груди, а Азирафель, как нарочно, вспоминал имена.

Оскар. Лилия. Патрик. Гвинет. Уильям.

И все остальные пять тысяч семьсот сорок три.

Весь этот внушительный список разом стёрся. Появилось одно-единственное имя, самое важное, самое главное. Самое, мать его, искреннее.

Кроули.


End file.
